RP:Hammer Fall/Factions
Hammer Fall slider.png|Home|link=RP:Hammer Fall|linktext=Return to the home page Hammer Fall Character Creation.png|Character and Faction builder|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Creation|linktext=Before a warrior departs for battle, he looks inward upon himself to discover the truth. Hammer Fall Frontier.png|The Frontier|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Frontier|linktext=A vast unexplored tract of space, ripe for plunder! Hammer Fall Characters.png|Roleplay|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Role Play|linktext=Only the greatest of warriors can seize their destiny out in the frontier! Ajax 013 Tyraxus Clan *Meteranus Clan *Vadam Keep |units= *Ilamus Legion *Rakus Legion *Otanum Legion |leader=Tyraxus the Younger |members= *Iramus *Larirum *Yiranim *Acerbus *Arkanenus *Caeus *Taetrus *Vitreadus *Tiran 'Makra *Jika *Carl Pederson |specialty= *''Heavy Infantry'': The Tyraxus Clan has a large core of heavily armoured, well equipped infantry, capable of sweeping aside enemies. Highly regimented and disciplined, these forces are capable of annihilating most infantry they come across, and are a match for the infantry of most armies. *Planetary Assault: The Clan, for one desiring peace, and extremely skilled at planetary assaults, overcoming defenders in a rush of accurate strikes and landing hordes of infantry quickly. This ability has often allowed the Clan to take the enemy capital before the enemy even knows they are under attack. *''Diplomats'': The Tyraxus Clan have a number of eloquent and strong willed Chieftains, who represent Tyraxus during negotiations. These individuals are extraordinarily skilled at diplomacy, or at least goes for skilled for a Jiralhanae. |tech=3 |fame=2 |population=3 |military=3 |training=3 |integrity=3 |wealth=3 |materials=3 |slaves=1 |history=The Tyraxus clan was formed in the ancient history of Doisac, as one of the noble houses. Known for great construction projects, they were all but annihilated in the brutal war that devastated most of their planet. Left a fraction of their size, the remaining warriors carved out a small empire, raiding their enemies and pillaging their enemies. Gaining notoriety under the alliance of rebuilt tribes, the Tyraxus Clan was adopted under the Jurmanus Tribe, serving them diligently. When the Covenant conquered Doisac and subjugated the people, the Tribes were broken up and the Clans to serve as soldiers. The Tyraxus Clan served under Fleet Master Yran 'Uvena. Yran took Tilanus' soon, Tyraxus, under his wing and taught him of honour, duty and how to command. In the later months of 2549, when Tilanus, father of Tyraxus The Elder, was killed in battle on Skopje, Tyraxus returned to the clan's inner circle, killing his rivals, including brothers and cousins and seized the family war hammer, the Wrath of Tirex. He was killed just after the war by his brother, Taranus, who fled the Clan to form his own. His younger brother, Iramus, was left to guard the clan, until Tyraxus' son could grow of age to lead. Eventually, Tyraxus the Younger took the throne as Clan Chieftain and has lead them through many conflicts, both as a general and as a diplomat. |iconography=The Clan uses standardized infantry colours, with various shades of Blue for minors, red for majors, blue, purple and gold for captains and Chieftains in personalised armour. Each warrior usually has the clan logo painted on their pauldron, to identify them. Special forces follow this colour pattern, except Stalkers who all wear black armour. Warships are usually decorated with the clan logo close to the prow. Military forces dress in medium armour, usually associated with pre-schism forces, mostly in the Reach-theatre, with standard military dress of leather or synthetic under shorts and sometimes teamed with a mesh shirt to provide resistance against glancing blow. Civilians usually wear similar clothes, usually mimicking traditional dress, or current styles, including shorts, loin cloths, breech cloths and robes. The uniform of slaves follows that dictated in the ancient Tagran Scrolls, the guiding set of social laws of the Jiralhanae people. Slaves regardless of race or station are naked aside from their collar, intended for show not effect. Warrior-Slaves usually go into combat with very light armour, including a helmet and a pauldron, while Gladiators carry customised equipment. Slaves are sometimes rewarded with loin clothes and harnesses for decoration. Slaves are not branded or otherwise marked. |culture=The Tyraxus exist as an abnormality of the Jiralhanae norm. Instead of placing their strength in martial power, and focusing on nationalistic approaches to outside races, the Tyraxus focus on diplomacy, honour and co-operation. The Clan focuses on expanding their domain and steadily trying to change the approach of other clans, whether by diplomacy, conviction or force. They also protect other races by purchasing them as slaves and looking after them. The Tyraxus form of advancement is a mixture of hereditary and meritocratic, with many hereditary stations and meritocratic openings for officers. The Typical Clansman can expect a decent quality of life, with much of the medical care, education and wealth spread throughout the clan. There's few inter-clan power conflicts and little crime, with dedication and fraternity promoted across the clan. }} Members *Arkanenus (Skilled Bodyguard/Guardian) *Danika Pederson (Aide/Slave/Advisor) *Saamelus (Wise Elder/Advisor) *Taetrus (Strategist/Advisor) |equipment= *Sword of Tyraxus *Heavy Shield *Chieftain Armour *Type-25 Carbine |height=9'1" |weight=502 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Virtuous'': Tyraxus seeks to end injustices, with acts of benevolence, defending those who cannot defend themselves, and fighting in the name of honour. While these increase his fame and glory, they also, more often than not, lead them into conflicts. *''Educated'': Tyraxus has been educated not only in the arts of war, but also in aspects of language, mathematics, science, civil engineering and other such things, in preparation for his rise to power *''Merciful'': Tyraxus believes strongly in second chances. He's spared enemies, offering them a chance to join him. While this has earned him allies, its allowed enemies to escape. |vice= *''Headstrong'': Tyraxus is still young, and despite wisdom beyond his years, he's still very headstrong and hot headed, and is easily goaded into a fight. While he can rise above a challenge to him or his Tribe, when innocents are under threat, he must protect them. |biography=Tyraxus the Younger, first born of Tyraxus the Elder, is the leader of the tribe, and its main political figure. A young pup when his father was slew by his uncle, he was thrust into command of the tribe when his father fell, and while irregular for a tribe, for one so young to lead without first deposing of the tribe leader, his rule has been nothing short of beneficial for his people. While young, his father taught him a great many things of honour, strategy, battle, and taught him to understand what was right, and wrong, and taught him that one day, he would help to make the Jiralhanae people better. Taught in the ways of battle and leadership by his uncle, Iramus, as well as being protected by him, he lives life as an optimist, seeking opportunity to improve Jiralhanae culture, and the lot of his people and tribe. This does not mean he is given to fancy, and is a pragmatic strategist, in both the war room, and political chambers. Wise beyond his years, those who doubted his rule have seen the error of their ways, as he has lead the tribe to new levels of wealthy and power, but taught them that this should be used not to oppress others, but liberate them. He has been in close correspondence with the High Chieftain, Gauius, and Kasr ‘Revsar. He maintains close relations to the USR and UNSC, helping and fighting with them when the need calls, or when he feels there is no war to fight and his tribe is growing lax. He wields the sword of Tyraxus, a customised energy sword, designed for use by his father, gifted to him by his mentor, the Field Master Yran 'Uvena. |appearance=Tyraxus is slightly slimmer than most Jiralhanae, with deep brown fur and several scars on his chest, mostly from training, and a large scar on his shoulder from a failed assassination attempt. His hair is shaved and styled, to match the current trends, and he has deep orange eyes. His Chieftain Armour is predominantly red, with blue and gold markings, and a head dress embossed with his Clan's logo. |personality=Tyraxus is still young and carries many of the carefree attitudes of a young man. However, the weight of his Tribe forces him to make a stern appearance and he must always be strong, for them. He's an optimist, but also very pragmatic, and determined to help the helplessly, almost blindly. }} Retinue *Heavy Armour (Dark Blue) *Spike Rifle *Mauler *Club |height=9'4" |weight=535 kilograms |loyalty=5 |fame=3 |command=1 |acumen=0 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Hard to Kill'': Arkaneus has survived wounds that would kill a lesser warrior three times over, and still shows no sign of slowing. He's earned and ignored many wounds in protecting his charge and master, Tyraxus. *''Disciplined'': As a warrior in a clan and a gladiator in the arenas, he's focused his martial power into regimented discipline and high focus on anger suppression, but by no means is a cowering weakling. *''Battle Tempered'': Arkaneus has seen more battles than most his age, and few things surprise him. While he's well prepared for the rigours of defending his Chieftain, others are not prepared by exactly how serious he is about it. |vice= *''Merciless'': While his master may be merciful against his foes, any assassins who fail to kill Tyraxus and fail to surrender will most likely be executed by Arkaneus. Unwilling to allow his Chieftain's optimism be his downfall, he's killed many would be assassins. |biography=Once a warrior of note, serving the Turokus Clan, his great martial prowess, and the power associated with it, began to spread, invoking the jealously of his Chieftain. Feeling threatened by the warrior, he sold him to a gladiator pit on Doisac, where he languished for a number of years, battling his way through countless opponents from every corner of known space. While most pit warriors focus on exaggerated battles for entertainment value, Arkanenus was a no-nonsense warrior, and won the majority of his fights by simply hammering his opponents into the ground. This earned him a long string of masters who could barely control him and had to sell him on, leading on to Tyraxus. Looking for a suitable candidate for the Clan's gladiator champion , Tyraxus chose Arkanenus, who represented the clan in the arena. After achieving champion status, Tyraxus gave him manumission and Arkanenus elected to stay, to repay Tyraxus. To this day, he serves as his personal bodyguard, almost never leaving his side. |appearance=Arkanenus is exceptionally large, even for a Jiralhanae, with short shaven hair and facial tattoos. e wears dark blue Captain Armour, as is usually worn by bodyguards, with red markings to show him as the senior bodyguard in Tyraxus' small unit of bodyguards. |personality=Arkanenus has a dour personality, forged by a life of betrayal and pit fighting. This is reinforced by his highly disciplined personality and no-nonsense attitude. Few can approach the Clan Chieftain without bypassing this man and he knows it, forcing them to confront him first. Arkanenus rarely shows any form of emotion but is utterly ruthless in defene of his master, executing more than one would be assassin despite their pleas for clemency. }} *Old Chieftain Armour *Disused Hammer *Spike Rifle |height=9'3" |weight=506 kilograms |loyalty=2 |fame=2 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *Tribal: For this man, his family is everything. Having lost his own sons to war, he taught his nephew, Tyraxus the Elder, then Tyraxus' son, Tyraxus the Younger. His extended family have in turn, looked after him and kept him close. He loves his nephews as his own, and looks after them to this day. *Humble: Saamelus' time as a warrior has past, and he knows this. He has since given up martial pursuits and now focuses on the quest for knowledge, charting the Clan's history and future. |vice= *Old Wounds: An old warrior, his many wounds have slowed him down greatly. Barely capable of keeping up with younger warriors, he lets the young men do all the fighting these days. *War Weary: Having fought throughout the entire Human-Covenant War, and the bushfire wars the followed it, Saamelus has little love for war, and instead prefers contemplative peace time. Some mistake this for cowardice, but his great nephew knows he's simple seen more war than he can stand. |biography=Saamelus is one of the oldest Jiralhanae in the clan, serving through the entirety of the great war. Serving as a warrior then Chieftain, he lead the clan during the early parts of the war. After losing all three of his sons within months of each other, he was heart broken, retiring from frontline duty. During this time his brother, Tolamus took lead of the clan, and Saamelus taught his sons, the future Tyraxus the Elder and Iramus. Staying behind the scenes of the clan, he taught successive generations of warriors, returning to the front to support the clan as a Chieftain during Tyraxus the Elder's rise to power, and the power vacuum left by his death. As Tyraxus the Younger took power, he has retired from the frontlines, instead becoming a historian, tracing the past and future of the clan. He's welcomed this time of moderate peace, and still gives his grand-nephew his consul for both war and peace. |appearance=Saamelus has been weathered by years of war, with numerous scars and old wounds. He's lost a small amount of weight and muscle mass, with his hair now a silver colour. He often wears robes, but during battle he does dust off his old Chieftain Armour, which is a deep red in hue. |personality=Saamelus is exceedingly weary. Having lived through a number of catastrophic wars, he's seen as much war as he can take and dislikes the idea of battle. He knows that given Jiralhanae society, it is inevitable but he will do anything to protect his nephew and nieces. }} *Chieftain Armour *Plasma Axe *Mauler |height=9'2" |weight=510 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=4 |acumen=3 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Good Attacker'': Taetrus' natural aggression, keen mind and ability to casually pick apart the enemy allows him to splinter forces during attacks, leading blistering assaults that usually tear them apart before they can reform their fleets. *''Courageous'': It takes a great deal of courage to ram a warship into a carrier twice your size. A greater deal of courage to then fire the prow cannon into the carrier's reactor. Such calculated risks have earned him praise. *''Cautious'': His courage is teamed with his cautious nature, meaning no attack is just a sudden and desperate attack. Each attack is carefully calculated and each manoeuvre carefully thought through. He's also rarely ambushed by his foes. |vice= *''War Monger'': Taetrus is always prepared for war. He keeps the fleets of the Clan in a near constant state of preparation, prepared for battle at a moments notice. He leaves bureaucracy and diplomacy to his chieftain, preferring to make peace with massed bombardment. |biography=Born into a lowly family of an unsuccessful warrior, he was expected to amount to little more. Serving as a low ranking deckhand on the bridge of the Corvette, Warrior's Accord, he operated a monitor station, while quietly watching the ship master. When the ship was ambushed by a Covenant raider, the opening barrage killed or otherwise disabled the bridge crew, leaving Taetrus the highest ranked warrior on the bridge. Taking command of the ship during the battle, he moved it out of the battlezone, as the battlecruiser it escorted entered combat. As the ship moved away, the attackers assumed it was too badly damaged to re-engage and focused their efforts on the main battle. Taetrus swung the warship around and assaulted the Covenant forces, firing a point blank bombardment and crippling the larger ship. Promoted to command, he stormed the ranks with his aggressive tactics, tempered by his cautious and pragmatic mind. He eventually came to the attention of Tyraxus, when searching for a unified leader of the Clan navy. Taetrus was the natural choice. |appearance=Of average height and build, Taetrus' defining physical feature is extensive plasma burning on his left arm. He wears red and blue Chieftain armour. |personality=Taetrus is noted for his duality. On the one hand, he is a violent war monger, his naval actions characterised by savagery, on the other hand, he's a cautious man, who creates bold plans and rarely open to spur of the moment attacks, with little chance of victory. Taetrus is somewhat misunderstood by the upper echelons, who view his policies of unfettered aggression and pre-emptive strikes as dangerous to the Tyraxus Clan, but he views the galaxy outside as a dangerous and chaotic place, desperate to destroy and swallow the Clan. }} *Collar *Data pad |height=5'10" |weight=56 kilograms |loyalty=5 |fame=1 |command=1 |acumen=6 |martial=0 |virtue= *''Educated'': *''Honest'': *''Praised'': |vice= *''Made of glass'': *''Lowly'': |biography=Born on the distant colony of New Thrace, the colony was regarded as a back water cesspit, cursed with a failed economy and little to no export products. Her family had little to no money, and certainly not enough to get off the colony and start again somewhere, prompting her father, a pilot, to do dangerous trade runs to Doisac. |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Retinue |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} Volendrunus Clan *Ulakan Legion *Orata Legion *Bellioc Legion |leader=Volendrunus |members= |specialty= } |tech=3 |fame=2 |population=3 |military=4 |training=3 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=2 |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Members |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Retinue *Collar *Data pad |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Unaffiliated *Crusader Neophyte Hak 'Esokol (Sworn Ally) *Talb 'Liran (Hunter) *Jessica (Serf) |equipment= *Heavy Crusader Armour *Plasma Repeater *Chavam-style Energy Sword |height=8'2" |weight=322 lb |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=1 |acumen=4 |martial=3 |virtue= *Incorruptible: Truly a paragon of justice, no bribery, threat or reward can waylay him from carrying out justice *Law Abiding: He is the law *Abstinent: Once addicted to any number of foul toxins, poisoning his body and soul, he has thrown these out of his life, and lived cleanly, and honestly. |vice= *Merciless: His Crusader Code dictates no criminal may be spared, he does not intend to break his oath. *Outcast: His Crusader Code set him apart from others, and in lawless areas like the frontier lights him up like a beacon. |biography=A born warrior, he was one of the most cunning and skilled individuals in his crèche, and this continued over to his military service. He participated in a few campaigns before he was wounded on the fields of Reach. This injury slowed him down significantly for a time, with him missing the rest of the war. Left confused and unsure of events in the galaxy around him, he turned to drugs to find meaning and comfort. Quickly becoming addicted, he was going to be killed by his dealer because he was unable to pay until he was rescued by a Crusader. Finding new meaning, he followed the Crusader back to his chapter house and lay outside, begging to be allowed in. He remained outside for 107 days, gradually going cold turkey from his drugs, and hunting food for himself in the mountains around him. He was eventually allowed in to be inspected by the Chapter Master. He passed every test and proved to be a brilliant initiate and even better Crusader. Now at the rank of Arch-Crusader, he has been drawn out his usual world of political corruption to the Frontier, chasing the man to murder his saviour and teacher, his Chapter Master. |appearance=Tall and well built for a Sangheili, he is not to be messed with. He has a tanned hide, indicative of long time spent outside, and deep blue eyes. He has a notable scar on his neck, suggesting he may of once been choked, or attempted to hang himself, a cowards suicide. |personality=The Crusader Code changed his life, and he adheres to its every tenet. He ruthlessly hunts out those who oppress the weak and make a mockery of the laws of the land. He understands no temptation, no desire, only the burning flame of justice that drives him forward. He has become use to long periods of relative isolation, outside of his small retinue, as most denizens of the frontier care little for him. }} Retinue |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} LoyalHaloFan Maeridus Clan *Haedoim Legion *Faernom Legion *Garnus Legion |leader= *Maeridus |members= *Vartarum |specialty= *Infantry Specialist: The Maeridus Clan favors being eye to eye with their enemies on the field. The Clan has a Legion entirely devoted to the most skilled, lethal and best of the Clan. *Planetary Assault: The clan controls three Covenant-era warships, with a great capacity for invasion and planetary bombardment. *Productive: The clan is very industrious, one of the few clans to adopt industry to create better weaponry, living areas and defenses. |tech=3 |fame=1 |population=4 |military=3 |training=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=3 |materials=3 |slaves=1 |history=Once loyal members of the Jornaeus Tribe, a Covenant Loyalist group on Doisac, it was forced to break away when it dissolved into civil war. In 2554, the Enarius and Velenus clans broke away, causing the Tribal leader, Jornaeus the Mad to begin mass executions of their populations, as a formal lesson and warning to turn their backs on the Covenant, leading to total war within their region on Doisac. The Jornaeus Tribe was powerful, one of the most powerful infact due to its ancient roots and superior technology from their loyalty to the Covenant. When the Maeridus clan was asked time and time again to choose a side, Maeridus panicked, joining Jornaeus in the final days of the war. Maeridus led a Legion of ten-thousand soldiers toward the tribal capital, but when they arrived the capital was burned and Jornaeus was dead, killed by his own men before they abandoned the stronghold, leaving its inhabitants to die from the vicious onslaught of the Enarius and Velenus armies. Outnumbered, Maeridus' legion was quickly beaten, the legion slaughtered until less than a few thousand survivors remained, and fled back to their home. As the opposing armies chased after Maeridus and the remnants of his soldiers, two reserve legions waited, over forty-thousand strong. The Legions held off Enarius and Velenus for the next seven days, forcing them to sue for peace or have their armies crushed. In early 2556, Maeridus' clan was exiled, as punishment by Gaius and Marius for siding with a Covenant sympathizer. With only three ships, a CRS-class ight cruiser and two SDV-class Corvettes, Maeridus and his followers left their homes, and fled to the frontier worlds. |iconography=The clan adopted standardized infantry ranks and colors after they fled Doisac. Minors wore a dark blue, red for majors, blue, gold and magenta filled the ranks of Captains and their Major and Ultra counterparts. The Clan Chieftain, wore a ceremonial armor of red, an ancient armor worn by all Clan Chieftains of Maeridus' family. The elite Haedoim Legion wore personalized armors, and instead of the emblem of the clan they had emblems displaying their battle on Doisac during the Jornaeus Civil War that had almost wiped them all out. The military wore standard light and medium armor, heavy armor was worn by higher ranking warriors. Light armor contained no shielding, while medium and heavy armor did, although the shielding tech is not as of high quality Covenant-era shielding was, it is still very effective. Civilians usually wore typical leather garb. Some wore traditional dresses of their families, and elders wore robes of religious and philosophical importance. Laws of the clan are very strict and centered around the Covenant religion. |culture=The clan lives a more modernized lifestyle rather than the primitive life they lived before they were absorbed into the Covenant. Although many civilians are required to work for the benefit of the clan rather than themselves, they are not held together by a leash or ruled with an ironfist. However, the clan adopted a strict set of laws, lawbreakers and troublemakers alike are judged by the Council of Judicature, led by Maeridus and four other clan elders. Justice is solved by three ways, imprisonment, the holding for a prolonged period of time as a lesson, prison cells are poorly made and maintained and are dug into the ground with a steel grate on top with slits to allow food and water to be brought down. Execution, usually payed for by severe crimes to other clan members. Slavery, an alternative to imprisonment, a convict can be enslaved temporarily or permanently depending on the crime and must work for the affected person(s). }} Members Julraka Raiders *2553-2558 |allies= |units= *Falkan Pirates *Drith Pirates *Jal Pirates *Geth's Mercenaries |leader=Bol |members= *Geth *Gak *Jut |specialty= *Light Infantry: Prepare to fight overwhelming odds of lightly armored soldiers pound your lines again and again. *Guerrillas: They hit you where you least expect. Watch your back and check your corners. Their Needler rifles are deadly beyond measure. *Piracy: They are the best at what they do. Merchant fleets and civilian freighters beware, they leave no survivors where they pillage and defenseless ships are lost to the void of the Milky Way. |tech=2 |fame=4 |population=0 |military=4 |training=2 |integrity=1 |wealth=3 |materials=1 |slaves=3 |history=Disgraced outcasts from Eayn and escapees of Covenant prison worlds, the Julraka Raiders were formed by the Kig-Yar pirate Bol. Bol and his raiders terrorized the neutral frontier worlds for over three decades after the truce between humanity and the Covenant, and recently began moving into frontier Jiralhanae space with ambitions of capturing Covenant-era warships to replace their rugged, war torn and rusty pirate sloops and frigates and enslaving a number of Jiralhanae for a better labor force and gladiatorial events on their mobile base, an old cruiser class ship they had boarded and taken over some years ago from an engagement with a Sangheili pirate-hunter fleet. In 2575, the raiders have a strong influence on the Jiralhanae-Neutral border worlds, and racketeering and black market operations as far as Sangheili space. Several years earlier, around 2566, the raiders had sold weapons to the Temanus Clan during their war for control over the world of Kautok against the Maeridus Clan. When Temanus surrendered to Maeridus in 2566, the pirates were banished from Kautok and threatened to face the hammer if they were to return, this started a small raiding war with the Maeridus Clan and by 2575 it had erupted into a major war between the Julraka Raiders, Jiralhanae Clans and Sangheili colonists. |iconography=The raiders wear simple metallic and leather armor with the insignia of their affiliation to the conglomerate of pirate clans that make up the raiders. The Falkan Pirates, led by Gak have an insignia resembling that of the Kaskyyt bird native to Eayn. The Drith wear the mark of the famous Kig-Yar pirate Kojik which is a bloodsoaked arm grasping a traditional Kig-Yar blade, the Jul-Jat. The Jal pirates, led by the female Kig-Yar, Jut wear the insignia of Y'Deio, Eayn's main star. The orange sun is outlined with black signifying the coming of an eclipse. |culture=Culture within the Raiders is virtually nonexistent, they only care about advancing their own wealth and power by terrorizing frontier nations and civilians. Anything or anyone who gets in their way of achieving their goals is cut down or made an example of. Some nations allow them passage or access to their trade depots and merchants out of fear and to protect themselves, those who fight back lack the necessary resources to initiate counter-pirate operations and resistance movements are soon disbanded or hunted down. }} Members Temanus Clan *Maeridus Clan (2566-present) |formed= *2553 |allies= *Julraka Raiders (2561-2566) |units= *Teraka Legion *Gynik Legion *Mermo Legion |leader=Temanus |members= |specialty= *Heavy Infantry: Some being veterans of the Human-Covenant War, they know how to take hits and when to hit back harder. *Blitzkrieg: Temanus wants whatever threatens his clan to be disposed of and will throw everything at the enemy to keep his people and his family safe. *Farmers: With Kautok being a largely fertile planet, the clan became expert farmers during their time setting up the colony. |tech=3 |fame=1 |population=3 |military=3 |training=2 |integrity=3 |wealth=2 |materials=5 |slaves=0 |history=Once a small Clan on Doisac, they did not have much power or authority and sometimes bullied and harassed by larger Clans or Tribes for being weak. When the High Chieftains rose to power, the Temanus Clan was promised protection, but when an attack on their homeland that left Temanus' father, the previous Chieftain and many of the Clan's elders, the Clan was on the verge of destruction. Outraged that the promise was not fulfilled, Temanus succeeded in become the new Chieftain, but he was no older than fifteen years. The remaining elders felt that the Clan would grow even weaker with a 'child' in charge. Many attempts on Temanus' life had left him scarred, and when his enemies had begun to disappear in the next five years, Temanus now an adult led his Clan out of Doisac and headed for the Tol'Ator Abyss, a frontier territory with new worlds of opportunity. The Temanus Clan arrived to the world of Kautok in 2558, and soon colonized it. Within the next fifteen years the colony grew to a size of about three-hundred thousand inhabitants. Kautok's mines allowed the Clan to become a top raw materials trader throughout Frontier space mainly in the Tol'Ator Abyss, Dural Cluster and Kep'in Territory. |iconography= |culture=Almost twenty years of living completely to themselves has allowed the clan become a more pacifistic nation and strikes down the common stereotype that all Jiralhanae are violent, mindless barbarians. The peasants work hard and are happy and keep to themselves while living individually or with villages. The military stays up to date and has outpost stretched throughout the planet to insure complete sovereignty. }} Members Tuckerscreator Erokdu Clan |formed=1986 BC |allies= * Dasi Clan * Threaco Clan * The Wretches |units= * Daklin Legion * Eppe Legion * Taisid Legion * Chard Legion * Brando Legion |leader=War Chieftain Favalum |members= * Favalum * Jabbadus * Philistine * Augustine * Revarum * Teretus |specialty= |tech=2 |fame=3 |population=2 |military=4 |training=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=4 |slaves=1 |history=The Erokdu Clan is one of the oldest in existence, officially formed 4 millennia ago, but having history recorded from even the age of the Forerunners. They sought to follow their ways, and throughout their reign dictated laws as if they were the Forerunners themselves. They likewise conquered many tribes, assimilating them to follow their rules and become dutiful servants. During the great civil war, the Erokdu leadership took a neutral stance, but this was exploited by the other clans to run underground smuggling routes in their territory. The infiltrators later attacked the capital Hayheu from the inside, and most of the population fled. The Erokdu were thus reduced to insignificance after the war, but gained special attention when the Jiralhanae were brought into the Covenant. Brutes of the Erokdu clan were viewed as more trustworthy by the Prophet of Regret, and he appointed several, such as Augustus, to key positions. However, this influence left with the Covenant, and by 2575 the Erokdu were being encroached by other tribes and on the brink of dissolving. |iconography=In honor of the Forerunners, the Erokdu used similar styles. They too favored angular architecture and dull polished textures, but were forced to give up these styles by the Covenant, who viewed imitation of Forerunner art as heresy. Their following styles were thus curved ones like the Covenant's, but infused with tribal colors like orange and yellow. Attempts were made to return to the Forerunner homages after the Human-Covenant War, but there was little further interest. |culture= } }} The Master Pack of Virtuous Humility |born=2509 |age=66 |gender=Female |faction=Erokdu Clan |allies=Master Pack of Virtuous Humility |rank= |unit= |retinue= * Revarum (Jiralhanae, cousin, Merchant) |equipment= * * (stolen) * |height=9 feet |weight=490 kilograms (1080 lbs) |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=1 |acumen=7 |martial=1 |virtue= *''Sanity'': Augustine is a practicioner of Gileah, a philosophy that seeks to clear a Brute's mind of hunger. Every other week she ritually starves herself, in order to endure the subconscious hunger that drives all Brutes mad. The philosophy was invented by her grandparents, and Augustine hope she can spread Gileah so that further Brutes may grow sane and create a peaceable kingdom as a result. |vice= *''Lowliness'': Being a woman, Augustine occupies a low position in the Brutes' patriarchal society. She was only allowed to fight in the war because of her brother's compassion, yet being a Major means nothing when there are only local slaves to command. Now that her brother is dead, few feel the need to respect her. |biography=The twin sister of the great Chieftain Augustus. War has opened her eyes to the Brutes' barbarism, and she seeks to found a new empire that will make them glorious rulers rather than uncouth savages. But there seems little chance to become Queen when one is a lowly female in a once-mighty clan, now in the midst a power struggle to decide the new leader. But perhaps with a bit of cleverness, she may be able to begin her journey to create the Brutes' new golden age. |appearance=Being a twin sister, Augustine bears some resemblance to her deceased brother, sharing his light brown fur, dark brown eyes, and farmland scent. As a female, though, she has some distinctions like less muscle and large facial flanges. Outside of armor she sticks to plain clothes, and does not care about making herself seem attractive. |personality=Augustine is compassionate to those below her but fearful of those above her. Due to following Gileah, she is very calm for a Brute and rarely raises her voice. Though on the outside she seems submissive and meek, inside she is extremely ambitious and dreams idealistic goals. }} Actene Cleansing Blade *Various criminal and mercenary elements |units= *Cleansing Fire *Cleansing Star *Cleansing Spirit |leader=Shinsu 'Refum |members= *Umbra 'Vesic *Pula |specialty= |population=0 |military=3 |training=5 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=3 |materials=2 |slaves=0 |history=The Cleansing Blade's origins lie in the brutal civil war that shook Sanghelios following the Great Schism. Discontent with Thel 'Vadam's pacts with the human governments, many keeps took up arms against the Vadam clan and its allies. Although the fighting was ostensibly over what course the Sangheili would take in the wake of the Covenant's destruction, much of the violence was an excuse for keeps to claim dominance in the new Sangheili pecking order. When Thel 'Vadam's forces emerged victorious, Vadam became the most powerful keep on Sanghelios, leading to rumors that Thel and his family held all of the real power on Sanghelios. The Cleansing Blade was formed shortly after the fighting had ended, composed primarily of the survivors from several of the secret warrior societies formed to oppose the Vadams and their allies. Led by the shadowy but charismatic Shinsu 'Refum, the Cleansing Blade aims to guide the Sangheili from the shadows. It targets anything it sees as a threat to Sanghelios while also eliminating sources of corruption within the Sangheili themselves. Recent attention from the Sangheilios-based government has prompted the Blade to withdraw to the more lawless areas of the galaxy, where they bide their time and hone their strength in the pursuit of their leader's nebulous goals. |iconography=The Cleansing Blade eschew the flashy, colorful armors of the contemporary Sangheili military, relying instead on uniform dark patterns that disguise their rank from the enemy. Their armor style copies that of Covenant-era special operations teams, disguising their features and adding an additional element of elusiveness to their already secretive activities. The Blade's only emblem is that of the traditional Mark of Shame: a reminder of the dishonor they have accepted in their quest to guide the rest of their race. |culture=Although many of the Blade's warriors once fought to preserve conservative Sangheili values and traditions, the organization has discarded many of those values as it fights its secretive war in the shadows. Shinsu 'Refum and his inner circle have studied the practices and tactics of many species, particularly those used by human special forces soldiers such as the Spartans. The Cleansing Blade recruits from all walks of Sangheili society, bolstering its small fellowship with merchants, peasants, and even females. Though small in number, the Cleansing Blade's warriors are subjected to an extremely rigorous training regimen that molds them into frighteningly lethal commandos, assassins, and saboteurs. In dealing with the savage elements of the frontier, Shinsu utilizes a combination of violence and diplomacy, skillfully pitting his enemies against each other and forging alliances as he maneuvers the Blade into position to strike its targets. }} Characters *Pula (Assassin) *Umbra 'Vesic (Strategist) |equipment= *Energy sword *Modified special forces armor |height= |weight= |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=3 |martial=5 |virtue= *''Driven'': From a young age, Shinsu has believed he can accomplish anything with the right amount of willpower. From his mastery of the blade to his current machinations as commander of the Cleansing Blade, Shinsu tirelessly devotes himself to any task he sets for himself and will remain undaunted even in the face of overwhelming odds. |vice= *''Compromised'': Since the formation of the Cleansing Blade, Shinsu has discarded many of the ancient traditions he once fought to protect in his pursuit of power. The very nature of his lofty goals have driven him to a state of moral relativism and he is willing to go to any lengths, no matter how dishonorable, if he can justify them as means to his ultimate end. |biography=The son of Sesa 'Refumee and last survivor of the Refum bloodline, Shinsu gained fame as the "Black Knight of Sanghelios" during the period of civil war that shook his homeworld following the Great Schism. A key figure in the irregular militia unit "Sons of the Preserving Blade", Shinsu waged war against the dominant Vadam keep in the hopes of avenging his father's assassination at the hands of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Though the Preserving Blade was ultimately defeated and wiped out, Shinsu survived and escaped Sanghelios. Having chosen exile over an honorable death, Shinsu became disillusioned with his earlier, conservative ideals and forged a new organization known as the Cleansing Blade. Though ostensibly dedicated to advancing the Sangheili by whatever means necessary, the Cleansing Blade is also driven by a more enigmatic and lofty dream than most warlords in Shinsu's positiion could even think possible. |personality=Once a proud, headstrong warrior, Shinsu has been transformed by defeat and personal tragedy into a cunning, manipulative strategist. His casually polite attitude and personal charisma hide his true intentions from all but his inner circle. He is a veteran warrior who has been considered almost peerless in his artful mastery of the energy sword and arguably ranks among the greatest blademasters in the history of this venerated Sangheili tradition. }} Unaffiliated *Tuka 'Refum (Sworn Ally) *Diana (AI) |equipment= *Heavily modified Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor *M45 Tactical Shotgun *Wide range of supplementary weapons and devices |height= |weight= |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=4 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Ghost'': By now Simon has grown used to life on the run. Skulking about within the frontier underworld, he emerges only when hired to do someone else's fighting for them. No one is quite sure how he does it, but the places he visits tend to wind up as smoking craters by the time he leaves. *''Hard to Kill'': Simon has not survived the wrath of the most ruthless intelligence agency in human history by letting pain and suffering get the better of him. He has dragged himself through gunfire, explosions, and hand-to-hand combat with fully armored Spartans, enduring it all with the iron will of someone who simply refuses to die. Were the universe to end tomorrow, Simon might very well be the only one to walk away. *''Survivor'': In spite of his trademark combat deficiencies, Simon has consistently faced down--in spite of his best efforts--impossible odds and walked away in more or less one piece. Determined and resourceful, Simon can run, talk, or cheat his way out of situations that would kill most others; his enemies often underestimate him, a fact he constantly uses to his advantage. |vice= *''Rogue Spartan'': As the only Spartan to have turned on the UNSC and lived to tell the tale, Simon has been hunted from one end of the galaxy to the other by agents of the government he betrayed. Although he has no desire to return to the Insurrection he is still considered highly dangerous by the Office of Naval Intelligence. His capture and summary execution remains high on ONI's priority list, prompting him to seek safe haven within the lawless frontier. *''Coward'': Self-preservation is Simon's end all and be all. He rarely takes any risks that are not in his immediate self-interest and will not hesitate to beat a hasty retreat in the face of impending danger. He is not prone to selflessness, though the occasional attack of conscience may compel him to reluctantly stand up for a good cause—for a price. *''Rebellious'': Simon is his own man, through and through. He clings fiercely to his independence, though oftentimes it seems as if this stubborn conviction does him more harm than good. |biography=The worst performing Spartan in Gamma Company, Simon-G294 betrayed the UNSC after being stranded on the colony of Mamore and becoming embroiled in the planet's insurrection movement. The ensuing fighting left him embittered and disillusioned with both sides, but his defection had already been discovered by ONI. After a harrowing escape that forced him to spend over a decade in cryosleep, Simon emerged into a transformed galaxy that unfortunately had not forgotten his crimes. He now lives on the fringes, determined to survive but unable to escape the violent way of life he was raised for. The abundance of mercenary work on the frontier provides Simon with the opportunity to win his fortune while also staying out of ONI's watchful gaze. |personality=Scruffy and irreverent, Simon has always been more concerned with surviving than being effective in combat. Having spent his whole life at the bottom of the heap, he is used to everyone being faster, stronger, or smarter than he is and has little respect for authority of any kind. Nevertheless, his unkempt and sarcastic exterior hides a resourceful survivor who is never above backstabbing and dirty tricks in order to get by. He cloaks his internal confusion and self-loathing with the mask of an unapologetic coward neck-deep in the daily struggle for survival that is life on the frontier. }} SonaSaurus Freelancers *Various mercenaries/freedom fighter groups *UNSC (benefactors) |units= |leader= *Victoria O'Connell *Allison |members= *Clyde Dawson *Reginald Harding *Theodore Hawkins *Butch Flowers *Ethan Sterling *Sophia Linsley (pilot) |specialty=''Infantry Specialist:'' The Freelancers number only 27 in all, along with additional crew to perform menial tasks. However, they are extremely proficient and a relatively small team of Freelancers can eliminate entire battlegroups with the right planning and resources. |tech=4 |fame=3 |population=0 |military=1 |training=4 |integrity=3 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=0 |history=Originally formed by Dr. Leonard Church in 2549 under the orders of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the 49 members of Project: FREELANCER spent almost 3 years taking operations away from the Human-Covenant War. Upon discovering the atrocities of Director Church's experiments as well as his intentions for the project, the Freelancers revolted and forced him to flee his ship, the ''Mother of Invention'', later capturing him and bringing him into the UNSC's custody. In 2552, the Freelancers fought several battles against the Covenant, the last one being the Battle of Earth. After the end of the war, Major Victoria O'Connell convinced many of the Freelancers to leave the UNSC and protect humanity on their own terms, although a handful of them chose to stay and work under ONI's instruction. Although the Freelancers are not strictly enemies to the UNSC, they have occasionally conflicted with each other during a crisis and have very different viewpoints on their duty and each other. |iconography=After being integrated into the UNSC in 2552, the Freelancers were given upgrades to their armour, which was based off of MJOLNIR design. Although there is no actual indication of rank on their armour, each Freelancer has a distinctive design that makes it easy to identify them. |culture=The Freelancers' goal is to protect every human life they can. Although they are relatively small in number and have a limited access to resources, they excel in combat situations and often times during a battle the UNSC approves of their presence. The Freelancers primarily defend human-populated areas until the UNSC arrives, or as a secondary objective, save groups of civilians that may have been left behind by the UNSC in favour of protecting a larger group. There is a strong sense of loyalty and integrity among the Freelancers, and they are greatly respected by civilians if not some of the less appreciative ONI agents. }} Members |age=45 |gender=Female |faction=Freelancers |allies= *Allison |rank= |unit=26 Freelancers |retinue= *Agent York (sworn ally) *Agent Florida (tactician) *Agent Maine (enforcer) *Gillian Buckler (old hand) |equipment= *BR60 Battle Rifle *SM6D PDWS Magnum * |height=6'2" (188 cm) |weight=186 lb (84.3 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=1 |command=2 |acumen=1 |martial=7 |virtue=''Independent:'' Victoria is highly capable of carrying out tasks without help from others. She is very self-driven to get what she wants or what others expect her to do and is resourceful and quick-witted enough to get it done without too much trouble. |vice=''Reckless:'' Victoria sometimes exhibits a need to prove herself even when the situation doesn't call for it. She may refuse help even in instances where it would be wiser to work as a team. When she does recruit the aid of others, she expects their unquestioning obedience even if she herself does not trust them. |biography=Victoria O'Connell, born Victoria Corin Church, is the second daughter of Allison O'Connell and Dr. Leonard Church, and the younger sister of Linda O'Connell. Victoria was conscripted into phase 2 of the SPARTAN-II program in 2536 but later escaped and was kept under a low profile by Dr. Church. She resurfaced in 2549 to join the new UNSC supersoldier project, codename FREELANCER, in 2549. Under the name Agent Carolina, Victoria would earn a reputation as one of the best subjects in the project, and become a supersoldier with a skill rivalling that of a SPARTAN-II's. Following Dr. Church's arrest and incarceration in 2552, Victoria would serve the UNSC in the last few battles of the Human-Covenant War as a UNSC field officer before going rogue for personal reasons. In the years following the war and the new conflicts that arose, Victoria would act as a benefactor and guerrilla soldier to humanity alongside her fellow former FREELANCERs, taking arms against the enemies of the Interspecies Union on their own terms and keeping distance from the UNSC. |appearance=Victoria bears a closer resemblance to her older sister Linda than she does either of her parents. Although like Linda, she inherits her electric green eyes from Dr. Church. Neither of the siblings have the same hair colour as their parents, however, but are red-haired like Allison's younger sister Kimberly. |personality=Victoria is generally a capable leader and does her best to protect those she cares about very much. However, she sometimes becomes competitive and hates the idea that higher-up may think another individual to be better than her. She can become frustrated when something doesn't go her way and may cause her to question her own capabilities. }} *Victoria O'Connell |rank= |unit=26 Freelancers |retinue= *Agent Wyoming (sworn ally) *Agent North Dakota (hitman) *Agent Montana (tracker) *Iris Sabio (business partner) |equipment= *M12 SMG *SM6C PDWS Magnum * |height= |weight= |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=1 |martial=7 |virtue=''Powerful:'' Tex has a combat prowess that can be matched very few human beings, and has none of the limitations that a human normally would have. She can eliminate entire enemy teams without a scratch and often work on her own without need for backup. |vice=''Merciless:'' Tex is heavily contemptuous towards anyone she considers an enemy, and doesn't hesitate to kill someone working against her goals. This has been of concern to other Freelancers, since she often endeavours to complete her own objective with little consideration towards the possible reasoning of the enemy. She prefers to believe that they have no proper reason, or that their reasons are wrong, and aims to annihilate them rather than simply put them out of commission. |biography=Created as a shadow of Director Church's memory of his deceased love interest, Allison O'Connell, Agent Texas is in reality the Beta AI, a "by-product" of the Alpha, an AI based off the Director himself. Although initially loyal to the Director before anyone else, even other Freelancers, Tex was horrified to learn what was being done to the Alpha in order to create the AI fragments, and this knowledge caused her to defect from the program and strive to save Alpha. She has convinced the other Freelancers to join her in bringing down the Director, and most of them have chosen to side with her. After helping the UNSC fight against the Covenant on Reach and Earth, she along with the other Freelancers have broken off from their UNSC ties and serve as actual freelancers who act on their own laws and protect humanity when the UNSC does not. |appearance=Tex's avatar bears the exact resemblance to her progenitor, Allison O'Connell, in her Marine uniform. However, this is rarely seen by others since she is usually encased in her MJOLNIR suit. |personality=Tex has a very gruff personality, and before the revolution, was seen as an outsider to the other Freelancers. Her rivalry with Agent Carolina was particularly notable among the hostilities. However, after Agent Washington became hospitalized with the unsuccessful implantation of Epsilon, she became more open and concerned with the welfare of the other agents, and after she turned against the Director, she is shown to be more caring when speaking personally to others, and they in turn have grown to trust her. Tex's self-doubt and frustration become apparent when a plan goes wrong or a situation spirals beyond her control, as she believes she cannot take down the Director alone, and sometimes even seeks reassurance from other agents, most notably Agent Carolina, with whom she has befriended during the start of revolution. However, she is still ruthless to anyone she considers an enemy. }} Vadam Keep Members |age=44 |gender=Male |faction=Sangheili military |allies= *Fira 'Demal *Rykie-247 |unit= (12—16 Sangheili) |rank= |retinue= *Cyla 'Cazal (Mistress) *Zehr'tul 'Sum (Assassin) |equipment= * * * |height=8'3" |weight=295 lbs |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=3 |acumen=1 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Open-minded: '' Autel is generally mild-tempered, respects humans greatly as allies, and understands the bigotry to some Sangheilian culture. He does not treat any ally as a lesser creature, and values their lives as much as he does his own. Autel is a capable leader and lives up to his father's reputation as the leader of the Sangheili Special Operations branch, and has completed many mission with great skill. |vice= *''Volatile:'' Autel becomes irrational and overly wrathful when extremely angered in combat. He could go completely against his usual fair demeanour and place himself and allies in danger to carry out actions for selfish means. He does not have much faith in alleged enemy species, namely Jiralhanae, and does not believe in reaching a peaceful solution with them. |biography=Autel 'Vadam is the son of the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the older half brother of Taszar and Ryas 'Vadam. He is well known for his contributions to end the Covenant conflict prior to the Covenant civil war as well as his role in Sangheili Special Operations in the era after the Human-Covenant war. He was born as one of the offspring to Thel 'Vadam in 2531, and was raised in the Vadam Keep alongside many of his bloodline. He was often cast out from the others because of his strange appearance; it was considered unusual because neither of his parents had skin or eyes as pale as his. He was not trained by an uncle from his mother's side (Fayta 'Refum, the Seer of Sanghelios, whose brothers had all died out), but instead by Thel's brother, Stel 'Vadam. Autel didn't know the relationship between the two Sangheili, but was very well-disciplined by his uncle. His combat skills and his serious nature attracted the attention of the other Sangheili he grew up with, as well as some of the Vadam Keep's older kin, but still they rarely spoke to him. It wasn't until he joined the military that he began to make a name for himself based on his own skills. |appearance=Autel is an albino Sangheili, with pale white skin as well as eyes of the same colour. In a battle against a group of Jiralhanae, Autel sustained wounds from the blades of a Type-25 Carbine, leaving his face scarred. The scars are only visible when he removes his helmet. |personality=Autel is very quiet and is very careful with his emotions. Autel is also very obedient and honourable, but also takes a firm stand on what he believes in. He hates other Sangheili who are unjustly discriminated against humans, and fights against those who wage war against humanity. When he loses control of his anger, however, he becomes unpredictable and can act very heedlessly. As a high-ranking Sangheili officer, this can be troublesome when there is a situation at hand. }} |age=16 |gender=Female |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue= *Lak 'Vadam (Sage) |equipment= * * * |height=8'1" |weight=275 lbs |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=0 |acumen=3 |martial=6 |virtue=''Prophetic:'' Vena 'Vadam has been born with the unusual ability to see into the future. However, she is still young and does not have absolute control over it. She is unable to summon a vision by sheer will, and cannot answer a question about the future when asked. Nonetheless, her prophetic abilities have proven to be of vital importance not only to her family, but also that of both her kind and humanity alike. |vice=''Reclusive:'' Vena is seen as an unsettling individual by many others. Her pre-cognitive traits make others distrust her and even sometimes fearful of her. She has few friends and rarely allies with anyone to accomplish her goals. But sometimes she may need help and would be unable to find it. |biography=Vena 'Vadam is the daughter of Autel 'Vadam and Cyla 'Cazal. From a young age, it was clear that she had precognitive abilities, a trait passed onto her by her late grandmother. As a child was trained by SPARTAN-D339 to become a freelance Sangheili warrior. This matter was kept a secret between very few individuals, since it defied the ancient Sangheili tradition. But by the time Vena reached adolescence, she had become one of the most skilled Sangheili to have ever taken up arms, and although most of her battles are done alone, she has proven herself to be more than capable for most tasks. |appearance=Vena has the physical tenacity of a combat-trained young Sangheili. She is not as slender as most of her fellow females, and although her muscles are quite strong, she isn't very bulky. She has inherited the same eye colour as her father, pale white with a tinge of red. Although she is a female, she is a very skilled warrior who worked hard to master her abilities under the guidance of SPARTAN-D339. Her combat style is far more sophisticated than that of any Sangheili; she was also taught in human fighting techniques and can outmatch most opponents far more experienced than herself. |personality=Vena was very quiet as a child, observing everything around her and speaking in either introverted or cryptic ways. As she became older, she learned to communicate much more freely, with the influence of a Spartan showing her how to let go of her constraints. Nonetheless, she is considered by human or Sangheili an unusual individual. }} Unaffiliated |born= |age=28 |gender=Male |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue= *Callistus (Blood Brother) *Not Quite Heavy (Huragok) |equipment= * * * |height=9'1" |weight=1084 lb |loyalty=4 |fame=1 |command=1 |acumen=3 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Patient:'' Astreadus has a relatively patient personality rare among his hot-tempered kind. He is adept in combat but also has a keen eye for sharpshooting. This unusual combat specialty has caused some of his pack mates to scorn him, however, his ability to put up a good fight in close quarters as well as from a distance has earned him the rank of Captain at a young age. |vice= *''Scorned:'' Many of Astreadus' fellow Jiralhanae belittle him for his somewhat lenient nature, and despite his rank of Captain, they are reluctant to accept him as a leader unless absolutely necessary. This makes some combat situations complicated, where he is forced to take matters into his own hands, or hope that his insubordinate troops are capable of completing their task. However, he does have two loyal allies; his "blood brother" Callistus, and his loyal Huragok Not Quite Heavy. |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} |born= |age=43 |gender=Male |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue=Major Joseph Forenson (Strategist) |equipment= |height=6'8" |weight=257 lb |loyalty=3 |fame=0 |command=2 |acumen=1 |martial=7 |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} CarpeJugulum Lessman Syndicate Members *Ruben Meisel *Lily Alqonguin *Vaht 'Alakav |equipment=M57 Pistol |height=5' 11" (1.8 m) |weight=155 lbs (70 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=3 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=1 |virtue='Diplomacy' - Lessman is a skilled negotiator, able to cajole and coax most people into siding with him - even if they don't realize it. |vice='Amoral' - Lessman's sole concern is profit. Whether his operations are running guns, drugs, or slaves doesn't matter to him, so long as he gets his cut. |biography=''in progress'' |appearance=A gaunt Caucasian male of medium height, Lessman is, at face value, a fairly unremarkable individual. Battles with an aggressive cancer in the recent past have left him physically weakened, and although he has been cured via gene therapy, he still bears the physical toll of his illness. A combination of supplements and steroids is helping him recover, but in the meantime, many of the day-to-day responsibilities crucial to the cartel's operations have been ceded to his lieutenants, Lily Algonquin and Vaht 'Alakav. |personality=''in progress'' }} Unaffiliated |born=2548 |age=27 |gender=Male |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue= |equipment= * *Hardwood staff |height=9' 3" (2.8 m) |weight=985 lbs (446 kg) |loyalty=3 |fame=0 |command=2 |acumen=5 |martial=3 |virtue='Vigor' - A young warrior, Celerus has seemingly inexhaustible reserves of stamina to draw on. |vice='Paranoid' - As a child, Celerus was constantly on guard against attack from larger children. As an adult, this manifests itself in an inability to trust anyone. |biography=''in progress'' |appearance=Slightly taller than the Jiralhanae average, Celerus is built more slightly than any of his comrades. Thus, while he is still a formidable foe against a member of any other race, another Jiralhanae would find Celerus much easier pickings. As such, his role in battle tends to be less about direct combat, and more about supporting the members of his clan. With his slighter size and speed, Celerus is able to place himself precisely where he needs to be. |personality=''in progress'' }} Ahalosniper Crew of the Chancer V *Tom Spender (Old Hand) *Allana Darcher (Copilot) |specialty= *Piracy |tech=2 |fame=3 |population=0 |military=0 |training=4 |integrity=4 |wealth=1 |materials=1 |slaves=0 |history=Though the Chancer V came into Captain Dunn's possession in the 2560s after the Chancer IV was destroyed, Gavin has been flying as a freelance freighter captain since '56 after fleeing Mamore. Its crew has consisted of many odd characters over the years, but he's recently managed to reconnect with a couple trusted friends and has come to the far reaches in search of work somewhere far from their wanted posters. |iconography= |culture= }} Members *Allana Darcher (Co-pilot) *Tom Spender (Old Hand) |equipment= *''Chancer V'' *Data pad *Guitar |height=5'10" |weight=160 lbs. |loyalty=4 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=3 |martial=1 |virtue= *''Reasonable'': Gavin has lived as a colonist, street urchin, and Insurrectionist before becoming captain of his own freighter in a civilian line of work. As no stranger to adversity and the lows it can bring one to, he has a great deal of sympathy for those in a hard place, and can be quick to help someone in a desperate situation. Of course, he's paid for his bleeding heart on more than one occasion. |vice= *''Smuggler'': Now who says it's a vice? Sure, maybe a few times he's gotten caught, and it made honest work harder to come by worsened by the fines he's had to pay off, making him have to look into the less "safe" regions for contracts, but c'mon, it's the frontier. What freelance captain isn't a smuggler in times like these? |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} User:Chakravartin VIOLET-III Headhunter Unit |units= |leader=First Lieutenant Joshua-G024; Codename: Zealot |members= *Amy-G094; Codename: Aphrodite *John-G164; Codename: Aeneas *Clara-G235; Codename: Celestial |specialty= *Guerillas *Operator Specialist |tech=3 |fame=2 |population=0 |military=1 |training=4 |integrity=4 |wealth=1 |materials=3 |slaves=0 |history=VIOLET-III was one of the foremost headhunter units towards the end of the Great-War and has garnered a sterling field report in the post war era as an anti-Insurrectionist unit. |iconography= |culture= }} Members Spartan 501 Unaffiliated The Pale Kestrl Unaffiliated |rank= |unit= |retinue= |equipment= *Type-51 Covenant Carbine *M6 Magnum *Energy Sword *Sangheili combat harness (Custom) |height=7' 9" |weight=350 lbs |loyalty=1 |fame=5 |command=1 |acumen=0 |martial=6 |virtue= *Cyber-Sangheili: Due to server injuries Tal's body is riddled with cybernetic enhancements. These include the left side of his face and eye, right arm and both legs. This has given him a large increase in his strength and endurance, turning a downtrodden sangheili rouge into a powerful mercenary hunter. However Tal's extensive cyber enhancements have left him with a terrifying appearance and cause him to be shunned by mainstream Sangheili society. *Excellent Attacker: Whether stalking a target or charging a fortress Tal is most at home when on the offence. His blood lust and skill at arms has become legendary across the Frontier. |vice= *Blind: Tal is blind in his left eye and through he can fight without a problem most of the time it can still be a burden. *Vengeful: Tal makes it a point to never back out of a contract, save one, and will relentlessly peruse a target until he has finishes his job or righted a wrong. |biography=Tal Zerex is a renegade sangheili mercenary. Hailing from Sangheilious's northern provinces Tal lost his families keep when it was obliterated by an enemy keep. He enlisted in the covenant army where his quick wit and combat skill got him far. However he was abandoned by his superiors on the world of New Jerusalem and forgotten. Tal fled to the far reaches of space to think and took up work as a mercenary and found it to be a more rewarding career than in service a military. Tal carved himself a little legend that has kept the money coming. |appearance= Tal is a dark grey skinned sangheili with angry red eyes. His body has many cybernetic and synthetic enhancements, medical intervention after a near death experience. Tal wears a custom combat harness, over the years he has made additions such as ammo pouches and extra weapon holsters as well as some software modifications. |personality=Tal's personality can be described as a calm sense of superiority, at times egotistical, as well as calculating and mistrusting. His life has taught him to always think before acting and never trust anyone. Tal learned to hide his emotions well and so most of the time reacts with calm indifference, knowing that he can trust himself and his skills to keep himself alive. }} NPC Task Force Gladiator *Battlegroup Titan *Battlegroup Cole *Battlegroup Colorado *Battlegroup Excalibur *Battlegroup Typhoon *Battlegroup Unyielding *Battlegroup Keyes *Battlegroup Shogun *Battlegroup Invincible *Battlegroup Audacious *Cruiser Squadron Anazac *Cruiser Squadron Repulse *Patrol Group Defiance *Patrol Group Endurance *Prowler Squadron Argus *7th Marine Expeditionary Force *17th Marine Expeditionary Force *28th Marine Expeditionary Force *10th Shock Troopers Battalion *66th Force Recon Regiment *Special Recon Service Detachment *334th Army Corps *35th Ranger Regiment *89th Army Special Forces *4th Special Applications Detachment (Vympel) |leader=Admiral Galia Meir |members= |specialty= *Infantry *Drop Assault *Coercion |tech=5 |fame=7 |population=0 |military=7 |training=5 |integrity=5 |wealth=5 |materials=5 |slaves=0 |history=Task Force Gladiator is one of the UNSC's premier combat units, with experience from decades of active service. Centred around the 13th Fleet, the Task Force is composed of units recently transferred from the front lines of the Remnant war for 'peace and quiet' pursuing slavers, pirates and rebels. Their posting has been in response to increasing tensions in the Frontier, with Sangheili expansion, Jiralhanae raids and other threats. Based in Bismark Peninsula, the perform routine anti-piracy and anti-insurgency missions, as well as patrols and reconnaissance. The Task Force has many feared elements, such as not one but two Dreadnaughts, the laser armed UNSC Titan and the recently refitted UNSC Cole, the famed 7th Marine Expeditionary Force, veterans of both Earth and Doisac, and numerous special forces, including advance reconnaissance elements and counter-terrorist teams. |iconography=The Task Force, for the most part, use standardised UNSC uniforms, bearing their names, rank and unit markings. Most of their gear use standardized camouflage patterns, though a few of their warships and vehicles sport unusual decorations, usually personal markings to differentiate. Some special forces units use non-standard items, such as disguises, enemy uniforms and civilian clothing. |culture=The fighting men and women of Task Force Gladiator are tough, disciplined and well regimented. They have an enormous Esprit de corps and rarely break in battle. The Task Force prefer overwhelming force to both intimidate and destroy its opponents, but have enough special forces to weaken and damage an opponent before they even make direct contact. }} Office of Naval Intelligence Task Force 19 *Operator Specialist *Reconnaissance *Espionage |tech=6 |fame=2 |population=0 |military=3 |training=6 |integrity=2 |wealth=5 |materials=3 |slaves=0 |history=The ominous Task Force 19 is a secretive element of the UNSC, assigned to the frontier. Task Force 19 is a composite group of ONI agents from Section 1, 2, 3 and 0, as well as members of the Signal Corps, Prowler Corps and ONI security teams. Originally brought together 2 years before the current increase in hostilities in the Frontier, they were assigned to provide blanket intelligence protection to the UNSC's interests in the region. This task force includes members of Section 1, to gather intelligence, whether by infiltrating networks, intercepting signals, decrypting data or infiltrating enemy organizations or positions, a group from Section 2 are there to control the flow of information, providing pro-UNSC/UEG propaganda while conducting psychological operations against belligerents, a Section 3 element to collect data on relics and technology discovered in the frontier, as well as controlling a small contingent of augmented commandos for field operations and assassinations, an element of the Prowler Corp (Consisting of 8 Prowlers of various classes) to provide reconnaissance, clandestine infiltration and unrestricted warfare, a contingent from the Signal Corps to provide communications across distant sectors and electronic/cyber warfare attack capabilities. Lastly, they have a unit of security operators, mostly recruited from veteran UNSC Marines, and use gear similar to special forces. Rumour has it there is also a cell from Section 0, the internal security element of the task force, tasked with observing and maintaining the security, confidentiality and legality of their operation, within reasonable limits. |iconography=A few agents aboard ships and in their secure bases wear the standard uniform of the office, which is a black variant of the standard naval uniforms. Similarly, their protection element where black variants of special forces armour and uniforms. On the ground, many agents elect to use civilian clothing to disguise themselves. |culture=Task Force 19 maintain an air of secrecy about their operations. Few outside the higher echelons of the region's command know they're there, fewer still know the day to day details of their operations. They rely on both their secretive nature and misinformation to avoid detection, but they will divulge information to Task Force Gladiator and other units in the region, as well as take command to perform operations on their behalf. }} *Operator Specialist *Hit and Run |tech=6 |fame=3 |population=0 |military=2 |training=7 |integrity=4 |wealth=2 |materials=2 |slaves=0 |history=When diplomacy, coercion and brute force fail, the UNSC is usually left with one course of action. Spartans. Any company of Spartans spell bad news for the UNSC's enemies, but the Office of Naval Intelligence have specifically requested the presence of one particular unit. Blackjack Company. Lead by the battle hardened Ajax-013, Blackjack contains some of the galaxy's most proficient and deadly killers, including but not limited to, cyborg intelligence agents, insurrectionist super soldiers, genetically engineered assassins, unrepentant bandits and sociopathic killers. Blackjack is capable of both cover and overt action, and usually leave a trail of grisly corpses in their wake. What makes them so useful in the Frontier however are three of their key qualities. They are proficient in psychological operations, terrorising enemy forces into submission, in cybernetic warfare allowing them to gather intelligence and smash enemy coordination without even entering the field, and good working knowledge of criminal gangs, insurrectionist forces and ex-covenant terrorists. |iconography=Blackjack company wears no matching uniforms outside of formal situations. Instead they usually employ MJOLNIR and other power exoskeletons, usually in a variety of non-standard liveries and camouflage. They do have a habit of marking their kills with symbols of their involvement, such as playing cards. |culture=Blackjack company may have several large egos, competing teams and rag tag group of origins, but their unit cohesion is like nothing else. Spartans of Blackjack company never fail, never surrender and never divulge information, even under torture. Their devotion to one another is only matched by their ferocity and skill in combat. }} Fleet of Sacred Commitment *160 warships including a super carrier, several assault carriers and battleships *8 Legions *Special Forces Element *Reconnaissance Element *Protectorate |leader=Imperial Admiral Lor 'Ucampo |members= |specialty= *Heavy Infantry *Planetary Assault *Coercion |tech=6 |fame=6 |population=0 |military=7 |training=4 |integrity=5 |wealth=3 |materials=3 |slaves=3 |history=The Fleet of Sacred Commitment is a large Republic fleet, charged with defending the eastern most expanses of their domain. A mixture of hardened veterans and newer warrior creches, the Fleet is capable, flexible and prepared for most eventualities. Formed at the behest of Marshall Iru 'Calnor, it was tasked with defending the far frontier of Sangheili space, which has been besieged by raiders, slavers, human intruders and most recently, a flanking element of the Storm Covenant navy. While in carries units raised from Sanghelios and the inner Sangheili worlds, it also utilises newer units raised from Republic worlds, and several protectorate forces, such as a cadre of Mgelekgolo, Unggoy support, Kig-Yar light infantry, and the human Tan'rith Legion. |iconography=The Fleet of Sacred commitment uses the standard Sangheili colour coordination for military personnel, with different ranks possessing different gear, which is colour coordinated to show rank, venetrancy and role. Similarly, most armoured vehicles share a similar colour doctrine, of purple with an the iridescent sheen, though hue and shade varies from vehicle to vehicle, and similarly with warships. Protectorates wear armour designed for their unique roles and ranks, with personal colour schemes. Similarly, the Tan'rith Legion uses armour based on Sangheili and Kig-Yar armour, while modified for their physiology. |culture=The fleet fosters equal amounts of friendly competition and camaraderie amongst its warriors. Older, more experienced warriors leader younger, recently recruited warriors on the field of battle. While perhaps a little less well trained than their UNSC allies, they make up for it in flexibility, ferocity and determination. Preferring aerial domination followed by overwhelming combined arms assaults, the Fleet has surprising flexibility thanks to its tithe of warriors from the Republic's protectorates, who have earned the respect of the Sangheili through their skill and valour in battle. }} Justiciar Cadre "Poisoned Curses" *12 Stealth warships *Numerous Justiciar Agents *Special Forces Element *Reconnaissance Element |leader=High Justiciar Argo 'Shem |members= |specialty= *Operator Specialist *Reconnaissance *Espionage |tech=6 |fame=2 |population=0 |military=3 |training=6 |integrity=3 |wealth=4 |materials=4 |slaves=1 |history=When the Covenant fell, most scrambled to pick the remains, to gain power, to secure their borders. One group, wished to discover exactly what happened. Intelligence experts, Oracle Masters, special forces and elders banded together to collect, compile and categorise information. Growing in power and strength, they came to call themselves the Justiciars, and came into conflict with many of the belligerent factions in the Sangheili civil war. Few in number, they allied with the Arbiter's faction and became his eyes and ears. Now the Justiciars are the sole intelligence gathering agency of the Republic, performing reconnaissance, infiltrating dissidents, tracking the enemy, sneaking into their electronic networks and prosecuting action against them. The Justiciar Cadre, "Poisoned Curse" was founded by intelligence expert Argo 'Shem to investigate increasing activity in the Frontier regions. Poison Curse possess specialists in intelligence gathering, counter-intelligence, infiltration, espionage, network intrusion and clandestine entry. It also has a number of stealth-enabled vessels, allowing them to perform deep space reconnaissance and quiet planet falls. LAstly, for protection and direct action, they have a small cadre of Spec Ops troops, capable of prosecuting Justiciar actions to gathering intelligence in the field. They also have a handful of Assassins as well, for performing top secret missions to eliminate their enemies. |iconography= Justiciars do not wear any identifiable uniforms during field operations. They will usually wear civilian clothing, or nondescript armour, as well as standard armour of the Republic, to avoid detection. Their vessels are similarly unmarked. In the few instances they conduct direct action, they utilise highly advanced combat harnesses, with no markings. |culture=A Justiciar's best friend is discretion. Most are quiet, unassuming individuals, who can blend into crowds as well as they blend into shadows. They don't thirst for glory, for honour or a pursuit of justice. Their desire is to gather information. They are individually excellent warriors, but prefer to beat a hasty treat rather than fight. However, they will fight yo the death when cornered, and will never divulge information, even under torture. }} The Shadowed Night (NPC) |leader=Kasr 'Revsar |members= |specialty= *Operator Specialist *Planetary Assault *Reconnaissance |tech=6 |fame=3 |population=0 |military=4 |training=6 |integrity=5 |wealth=2 |materials=2 |slaves=1 |history=The Shadowed Night is one of the many 'shadow armies' operating out in the Frontier. In effect an extension of the USR Special Warfare Group, it functions similarly to UNSC Task Forces, with dedicated naval, special forces and regular force elements, creating a self sufficient army capable of strategic warfare and special operation strikes. The Shadowed Night is led by Kasr 'Revsar, one of the USR's top commanders and a feared individual, if not shrouded in mystery. Personally selected by the Imperator, Thel 'Vadam, for this command, Kasr quietly leads his forces in military operations against Covenant Remnants, raiders, criminals and other forces that threaten the republic from within and without. To this end, aside from a sizeable special forces complement, the Shadowed Night also have several legions of well trained warriors, a force of Kig-Yar Skirmishers and is one of the few military units to have an integrated Legion from High Promissory, the Ka'Tala Legion, one of the few human legions in the Republic. |iconography=During conventional operations, they use standardised uniforms associated with the Republic, including colour coded rank and identifying markings. During black operations, these are purged from their uniforms and armour, and instead fight in matte colours, to limited camouflage. Similarly, their ships, weapons and vehicles are devoid of markings. |culture=The discreet and clandestine nature means that many of their battles with not bestow them with honour, or glory, and their tales will never be told be poets or story tellers, but they fight on anyway, because each and every warrior knows what they do saves lives. Possessed of a strong sense of duty and a desire to protect those who can't protect themselves, the Shadowed Night rarely reveal themselves. Like larger Republic military formations, the Shadowed Night are flexible and capable of adapting to many situations and stratagems. }} Members |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Retinue *Collar *Data pad |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Covenant Remnant "Fleet of Infinite Glory" |leader=Prophet of Allegiance |members= |specialty= *Heavy Infantry *Attrition *Slave Driver |tech=6 |fame=6 |population=7 |military=7 |training=3 |integrity=3 |wealth=4 |materials=4 |slaves=3 |history=When the Covenant was broken at the battle of Doisac, those loyal to the Great Journey, and the Prophets fled. Licking their wounds, they subsisted as raiders, pirates, bandits. However, when the Prophet of Deliverance emerged on the scene, he rallied these groups into a single coherent faction. Utilising technology of the old Covenant, they grew in size and power, before returning to the galactic arena in 2566. Cutting a swathe towards UNSC space, they have similarly fought the Sangheili Republic and the members of the Jiralhanae Alliance. Many Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar clans have sworn allegiance as they have pressed onwards. A splinter from the main invasion, the Fleet of Infinite Glory have made headways through the neutral territory, and are steaming towards Jiralhanae frontier. Intent on gaining the allegiance or conquering every Jiralhanae Clan in their path, the Prophet of Allegiance intends to cut a deep swathe into human territory on the frontier, opening up a second front. Conquering the neutral sectors north of the Jiralhanae Frontier, they have dug into their position, building their strength and communicating with sympathisers, in preparation for their assault. |iconography=The Covenant Remnant use the same iconography as their predecessors, the Covenant Loyalists. Their ranks are colour coded, with the turquoise Minor, dark blue Major, violet Ultra, red-purple Captain, gold armoured Captain Majors and blue coloured Captain Ultras, lead by red armoured Chieftains and golden armour for War Chieftains, along with numerous specialists, each with their own armour design and colour scheme. The handful of Prophets leading them utilise customised gravity thrones and exquisite robes, with crowns integrating hologramatic technology. The Remnant give little care to the state of their slaves, who often wear the rags of the clothes they wore the day they were enslaved. It is not unusual for second generation slaves dress and groom themselves like their masters. Slaves working for high ranked members of the clan |culture= }} Category:RP Storm Covenant |leader= |members= |specialty= |tech= |fame= |population= |military= |training= |integrity= |wealth= |materials= |slaves= |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Blood Pack |leader= |members= |specialty= |tech= |fame= |population= |military= |training= |integrity= |wealth= |materials= |slaves= |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Empire of Koroku |leader=Emperor Kor |members= |specialty= |tech=2 |fame=2 |population=5 |military=3 |training=2 |integrity=3 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=4 |history=On a quiet world in Kilbren's Cluster, a collective of Kig-Yar traders settled an unassuming colony with one very special feature. While frigid at the north and south poles, it has a thin band of warm and habitable territory running across the centre. Rivers of liquid methane running from the north and south run down here, evaporating in the air creating valleys of methane pockets. Settling on the methane-free high ground, the Kig-Yar exploited this unusual geography by purchasing thousands of Unggoy slaves and breeding them in the low grounds to work in their factories and mines. Treating them as low animals, the Unggoy slaves were worked hard, whipped, fed on scraps and if they even stepped one foot out of line, they were killed. Growing weary, very, very quickly, a single figure rose up amongst them. Kor. Of unknown origin, Kor was a slave like the rest. However, unlike many Unggoy, he was eloquent, charismatic, driven and brave. Intending to liberate his brethren, he attracted followers that he arranged into covert cells, sabotage machines in the factories. As production output went down, the Kig-Yar cracked down on the Unngy slaves harshly, executing them at random. Rather than invoking fear, it only galvanised them. Rising up as one, they stormed the homes of their masters, washing over their settlements in a tide of frenzied claws and improvised weapons. Outnumbering their captors 300:1, the over ran them, killing every man, woman and child. Taking the settlement, they took the weapons of their former masters and took their ships, then entrenched their position. Koroku, unchallenged leader of the Unggoy, decided that They should never have to fear being made slaves and that they would make slaves of those who once sought to enslave them. Using the navigation systems on the captured ships, they learned the positions of the nearest trading partner, another Kig-Yar colony, and steamed off to invade it. The planet was a relatively undefended world, that relied on its unimportance to stay hidden. As the ships of their allies came close, little did they realise they were being invaded. From the holds of the ships, thousands of Unggoy poured out. Anybody that resisted was killed, and everybody else enslaved. Fortifying this colony, they began to switch production to making weapons and armour, before moving off to the next world. A human colony, their crime was trading with the Kig-Yar who enslaved them. These too were invaded and enslaved. Soon, they expanded, conquering more worlds. Now they stand at a significant empire of five worlds, attracting outside attention, with Koroku declared as their emperor. |iconography=The soldiers of the empire use armour and colour coding similar to that of Covenant-era Unggoy. differing ranks receive different armour which are colour coded to rank or speciality. Only difference is they have several extra ranks, notable the gold coloured commander. Their civilians usually wear simple clothing, though the temperate nature of their capital means they don't need to wear many, if any at all. Unggoy of higher station in the Empire wear finer clothes to show their rank. The emperor himself wears extravagant clothes made of exotic materials. Slaves are reduced to animal station. Relieved of all of their articles of clothing, jewellery and personal effects, they are fitted with a heavy collar, shackles on their wrists and ankles and are branded with the logo of the empire. While most live and work in camps, those that work in the methane valleys and methane-filled homes of their masters must carry heavy breathing apparatus. Almost all of these slaves are Kig-Yar or Human. |culture=The empire of Koroku are Unggoy supremacists. Both Kig-Yar and humans are beneath them and only fit to be their slaves. Once subject to slavery before, they are brutal in their enslavement of their enemies, reducing them to the status of animal, dehumanising them. Slaves cannot talk to one another, they are referred to only as slave or animal and must bow in the presence of their masters, to give them the height advantage. Unggoy of the empire are fervent, courageous and dedicated to their empire, and their emperor. His word is absolute and cannot be denied. Despite their involvement with slavery, the Empire has begun talks with Jiralhanae clans, to seek mutually beneficial alliances. }} Tzxyzyl Hives |leader=Queen Tzxyzyl |members= |specialty= *Light Infantry *Air Assault *Productive |tech=2 |fame=1 |population=5 |military=3 |training=1 |integrity=3 |wealth=1 |materials=4 |slaves=4 |history=The history of the Tzxyzyl Hive begins with Queen Tzxyzyl. Exiled by civil war on Palamok, Tzxyzyl and her hive boarded their hive ships and set off into space, to find a new home. Drifting for several years, they discovered a tropical world populated by a human colony. Making landfall, the initially ignored their human neighbours, until the colonists, who at first treated this like a raid, hiding in their shelters, began to approach the hive under construction. The Queen, wishing to take to chances, ordered immediate action having her soldiers swarm the settlement in a bloody and violent reprisal. Those closest to the hive, carrying a weapon or just trying to resist were flawed alive by a swarm of claws. The rest were rounded up and dragged back to the Hive, to be used as slaves. Expanding at a meteoric rate, the Hive spread across the world, before colonising an uninhabited world, then attacking another human colony, then a Kig-Yar colony. Building in numbers, they've turned their attention to building warships and weapons, while exporting raw materials, raiding with neighbouring Kig-Yar clans, often buying rare materials or slaves to add to their current stock. They've also raided more heavily fortified colonies to increase their slave stocks, including a number of raids where they've taken only children, babies and pregnant females, preferring them to adults. They've come into contact with the empire of Koroku, and for the moment they have peace, but each is building in strength and numbers, and its only time until one or the other launches an attack. |iconography=The hive utilises no iconography or uniforms. Drones have little need for any kind of protective gear or clothing thanks to their tough exoskeleton. Despite this, the queen wears a few vestments to display her rank and position. These are crafted from finely wrought precious metals and rare materials, woven together. Slaves are marked with pheromones usually produced by members of the Hive, so as to mark them as property of the hive. Due to the Yanme'es intolerance for individuality, slaves are stripped of all their possessions, and thus spend their lives unclothed. |culture=Each and every single drone, from all castes, are fearless and utterly devoted to the queen and her hive. They work in concert with seamless unity, completing group tasks such as mining mineral deposits, working on a production line, or building starships with ease. Anybody that threatens them is met with brutal and uncompromising retaliation. They've significantly augmented their workforce with slaves, harvested from a variety of sources. As far as they care, the slaves are simply more members of the hive, albeit slightly undisciplined. Captured slaves are divided up into working groups and placed to work on menial jobs, such as arms factories, working on hive maintenance, cultivating the food or working aboard their ships. Those that prove themselves are elevated to more important jobs, such as tending to the eggs, larvae or brood, or serving a mature male, or the most trusted and loyal working in the queen's chambers, usually reserved for long serving drones. Slaves are kept in line with shock staffs, which mean the Yanme'e overseers don't have to get close to provoke their slaves to work. An assigned overseer is usually fitted with a device to translate her orders into the slave's language, allowing them to order the slaves. These slaves are forcibly bred, and their offspring is separated from them, and raised elsewhere in the hive as loyal members of the hive. While technically not slaves, they are essentially working in the exact same role, the only difference is these slaves are much more loyal, and indoctrinated into the hive. New borns and slave children are fed a small amount of royal jelly, at least for a few weeks, in the belief it ties them to the hive, though it likely makes no difference. Captured slaves are kept in cells when not working, while Indoctrinated slaves live in a separate habitat ideal for their physiology. Indoctrinated slaves are also used to bolster the military forces of the hive, carrying heavy weapons not used by any except Berserkers and utilising their small amount of ground vehicles. }} Libertatem Populi |leader= |members= |specialty= |tech= |fame= |population= |military= |training= |integrity= |wealth= |materials= |slaves= |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Watchtower Corporation (NPC) |leader= |members= |specialty= |tech= |fame= |population= |military= |training= |integrity= |wealth= |materials= |slaves= |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Members |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Retinue *Collar *Data pad |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Koldat Keep (NPC) |leader=Saln 'Koldat |members= *Saln 'Koldat |specialty= |tech=2 |fame=3 |population=3 |military=3 |training=3 |integrity=3 |wealth=3 |materials=4 |slaves=3 |history=The Koldat Keep are one of the oldest surviving Sangheili clans, and long serving in the hierarchy of the Covenant. Recent upsets on Sanghelios, as well as diminished power following the fall of the Covenant has forced the Koldat Keep to leave Sanghelios, searching for pastures new. The Koldat Keep have little love for the newly formed Republic, it's council of the Arbiter, but would rather isolate themselves than enter conflict with them. They also have little love for the Covenant, since their close association with it ruined there reputation and diminished their influence. Out on the frontier the majority of their dealings are with other independent Keeps scratching a living out there, Kig-Yar traders across the border and even humans in the neutral territories. They've also been one of the first Keeps to accept human serfs, which has divided opinion among clan members and outside observers. This does not mean that their interests align with humans as of this moment, as their close proximity to several human paramilitary groups has invoked armed responses. They're only one bad day away from occupying one of the neighbouring human colonies. |iconography=Koldat Keep still use recognised rank colouration for infantry, easily recognisable with most ex-Covenant factions. Unique to the Koldat Keep is that most of their infantry, armour, aircraft and warships have the Keep motto imprinted on them. Armour used is slightly outdated, but nonetheless effective armour associated with Great War-era units. Civilians usually dress in traditional clothing, robes and wraps common on Sanghelios before they left, though they've grown out of touch with common styles. Despite the Keep's over all wealth, they are not especially fanciful in their dress. Serfs issued clothing varies upon their station. Serfs who work the land are usually issued a basic Hakasma, while those working in the Keep or close to the inner members wear more detailed ones. The families of serfs usually wear Norista or Harima garments, or eschew clothing. |culture= }} Members |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Retinue |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Tur'Oav Raiders |leader= |members= |specialty= |tech= |fame= |population= |military= |training= |integrity= |wealth= |materials= |slaves= |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Members |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Retinue *Collar *Data pad |height= |weight= |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Veneritus Clan Members *Loriedus (Blood Brother) *Satigerus (Skilled Bodyguard) *Nokius (Assassin) |equipment= *Chieftain Armour *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer |height=9'3" |weight=513 kilograms |loyalty=1 |fame=3 |command=3 |acumen=2 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Infamous'': Veneritus is infamous for having maintained the rank of Chieftain within the Covenant throughout much of the Human-Covenant War. He is feared by many, and it is not uncommon for others of his kind to have some knowledge of his misdeeds and the consequences that come along with openly being his adversary. |vice= *''Corrupt'': Like most Jiralhanae, Veneritus is quick to succumb to corruption and abuse his power. Concepts such as loyalty and morality are alien to him, and he will not hesitate to place his own selfish-desires before the interests of his tribe. It is not unknown for him to folly in the pursuit of his own interests. |biography=Work in progress |appearance=Work in progress |personality=Work in progress }} Category:RP